Broken
by snowfall30
Summary: Murtaugh helps Riggs. Riggs finally gets what he wanted. YAOI!
1. Hall Pass

Broken

Riggs and Murtaugh yaoi

Don't like then don't read!

Chapter I: The Hall Pass

Roger stood in his and Trish's bedroom looking at their new TV. He was so proud of it. Trish walked in and over to him.

"Baby it is nice but I want to talk to you about something." Roger looked at his wife. She walked over and sat down on the bed. He walked over and sat down as well. He looked at her with an odd look.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I'm going to the office tonight and I want to ask you if you would like to have a hall pass?" He looked at his wife.

"Are you for real?" He asked her. Was she really going to let him sleep with someone besides her?

"Yes but not with just anyone not another woman but a man." He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Are you saying that I can sleep with any guy?" He asked and she smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Why would I do that?" He asked her.

"Because I think it will do you some good and maybe if I like him you can have a relationship with him." She said and got up.

"Okay why would I do this?" she smile at him and got her things and walked to the bedroom door.

"Okay whatever you say. I say that I won't but okay." He got up and walked after her. Trish was in the hallway looking at him with a big smile on her face. They walked downstairs and to the front door. Just as Trish opened the door she found Riggs there about to ring the bell. He smiled at her and looked at them both.

"Hey you two." He said with a very big smile.

"Hello Martin." Trish said and lead over and kissed her husband and walked pass Riggs. Riggs pointed his finger at her and looked at Roger.

"Where is…"

"She has to work tonight."

"Oh." Riggs said and looked back at her. Roger could tell that Riggs had had a few before he came here.

"Have you been drinking?" Roger asked him.

"Just the normal amount." He said with a smile and moved pass Roger and into the house. Roger rolled his eyes and shut the door. He turned and looked at Riggs. He knew the "normal amount" was a lot.

"Oh Trish gave me a Hall Pass. She said that I could sleep with any guy." Riggs looked at him with an odd look.

"Well that is odd but okay." Roger then remembered the TV in his and Trish's bedroom

"Hey come here for a minute" Roger moved to go upstairs and Riggs turned and looked for Roger and found him going upstairs. Riggs moved and followed Roger upstairs.

Roger led Riggs to the bedroom. Riggs walked into the room and found Roger with his hands out pointing at the TV. Riggs felt himself get a little light headed and sat down on the bed up near the pillows. Riggs looked at the TV and then back at Murtaugh.

"Very nice." He said and looked at Roger. Roger looked at it and then back at Riggs who by this time was back on the bed out like a light. Roger rolled his eyes again.

"Really?" Roger asked and sighed. He moved and put Riggs feet on the bed and took off his boots as he did so. He was now glad that the bed had not been made this morning. He moved and covered Riggs up. Roger looked at the clock and it was kind of late. He moved and got in bed as well. He was not going to let Riggs kick him out of his own bed. Roger was glad that the kids were at Trish's mom's place for the week. Roger moved down in the bed and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Later Roger woke up and looked over and saw Riggs looking at him but not really at him. Riggs was on his right side. He could tell that something was on the man's mind.

"What is it?" He asked him.

"Nothing I was just thinking of Miranda." Roger looked away and then back at him and saw tears in the man's eyes.

"You really miss her don't you?" He asked. He saw the tears begin to fall from the man's eyes. Riggs could not say anything and nodded his head. He closed his eyes and cried softly. Unknowing Riggs moved closer to Roger. Roger could feel the pain coming from the man. He rolled over and placed a hand on the man's back.

"Hey I'm not judging you. You cry as much or as hard as you want." Roger told Riggs this. Martin began to cry very hard. He moved his hands around himself and moved closer to Roger. Riggs moved to where his head was now up against Roger's chest. Roger placed his head on Riggs's. Roger could not believe that the man was crying this hard. But then again it was his wife and child that he missed so badly.

Soon Riggs calmed down some and looked at Roger's chest. He knew that was weird and he had to go and get something to drink he had to stop this pain. That was why he drank so much. It was to stop the pain from coming to a head.

"I better go." He said and tried to move but Roger would not let him.

"No because I know what you are going to do. You are going to go and drink some more and I don't think you should do that." Roger's side was hurting now and he moved onto his back. Roger could feel his wet shirt on his chest now. Riggs looked up at him and then down.

"Your right, but I don't know any other way to stop this pain." Riggs looked at the wall and then back at Roger.

"Rog about that Hall Pass? And you can say no. But maybe just maybe that could take it way for awhile." Roger looked down at the man. He wanted to help Riggs badly and maybe it would. Riggs moved to where he was now laying on his back. Roger looked at him and thought about it. Then he moved and sat up and looked at Riggs. Riggs looked at him with red bloodshot eyes.

"If you are sure?" He asked him.

"I am." Riggs said in a horse voice from crying so hard. Roger nodded his head and moved to take his clothes off. Riggs moved and did the same. Riggs got done before Roger and laid back on his back on the bed. Roger moved and Riggs opened his legs. Roger laid down and they both moaned a small moan as their semi hard cocks touched each other. They both began to move their bodies. Roger looked down at Riggs and saw that Riggs was really into this.

Riggs's breath began to quicken and he wrapped his hands around Roger's back and pulled him closer. Riggs was moaning into Roger's ear. Roger then could feel how hard Riggs was. Roger looked at the man's lips and could not help himself. He leaned down and kissed him. Roger was shocked when Riggs kissed back with hunger. Riggs moved his hands up and down Roger's back while they kissed.

"Rog I can't take much more. I need you." He said in a soft voice. Roger sat up and moved the man's legs to the side and licked his hand and rubbed it on his cock. He then placed himself at Riggs's entrance. Roger stopped and looked at the man. Riggs was laying there in pure pleasure.

"You…"

"Just fuck me." Riggs said with a grunt.

Roger nodded his head and began to push in. Riggs's eyes shot open and he moaned very loudly. He had never felt like this before. He loved every minute of it. Roger moved slowly and then picked up the pace. He also loved this. He closed his eyes and listened to Riggs's breathing. It was hard and heavy with a moan here and there.

"Oh fuck yes." Riggs said and moved one of his hands up to his hair and pushed it back and then rested his hand on his forehead. His other hand was pulling at the sheet below him. Roger was soon slamming into the Riggs. Riggs was now moaning very loud and was telling Roger that he was hitting the right spot in him. Roger knew that he was hit Riggs's prostate. Roger had to admit that this did feel very good; even better than with Trish. Riggs also thought that this felt better than with his wife.

"Oh fuck I'm about to cum." Riggs moaned out and came on himself. Roger watched this and came into Riggs. Martin felt this and came again.

Roger slowed down and then stopped and fell to the side of Riggs who was by now going to sleep. But before he did he reached over and grabbed Roger by the face and pulled him close to him and kissed him with a hunger and lustful kiss. Riggs then moved close to Roger and laid his head on his chest and let sleep clam him. Roger hugged Riggs up and laid there catching his breath. He then fell asleep.

Riggs was setting at the beach looking at the water. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over. His eyes got wide. He saw her take a sit next to him. Riggs looked at his wife. Miranda looked over toward him.

"I love you and I want you to be happy. So please see where this goes with Murtaugh?"

"What?" He asked her.

"Please Martin." She smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him.

"I will." Riggs said.

A tear fell from his eyes and landed on Roger's chest.


	2. Hurt

Chapter II: Hurt

Riggs woke up and looked at Roger. He moved and got out of bed. He moved and got his clothes on. He made his way down the hallway and down the stairs. He opened the front door and got in his truck and drove off. Unknowing to him that he left his badge and ID behind and on the nightstand. He drove to work and ran up to Maureen Cahill's office. He looked in and saw that she was in her chair that she always sat in. Martin walked in and over to the couch. She looked up and him and could see that something big had happened.

"Riggs? What is it?" She asked him.

"I slept with a guy last night and I loved it." He said and sat down on the couch. She looked at him with a shocked look.

"You slept with a guy last night?" She asked him.

"Yes and I need to talk about it. I don't know what to do. I mean Miranda wants me to see where it goes with him but I don't know."

"Miranda your dead wife wants you to see where it goes with this guy?" She asked him.

"Yes! She came to me in a dream…you know after we had…and she told me to see where it goes with Murtaugh." Riggs's eyes got wide and he looked at her. He didn't mean to say Roger's name.

"You slept with Murtaugh?!" she said with huge eyes.

"Yes, his wife said that he could sleep with another guy. But the point is that I loved it!" He said standing up. He began to walk back and forth. She watched him and notice that he looked like he was so confused.

"Okay let's talk about it." She said and pointed to the couch. Riggs looked at her and sat back down. He didn't look at her.

"What was the thought that went throw your mind when you…were about to…" She didn't end it Riggs knew what she was talking about. He looked away and said.

"That I was better with him then with my wife." Her eyes widen.

"Okay are you mad at the fact that you loved it so much?" She asked him.

"Because I love Miranda and I thought that I could never love someone like that again." Martin was about to go on when she held up her hand. Riggs looked at her this time.

"So you just said that you love him." She said looking at Riggs. Riggs shook his head no but then thought about what he had said. He did, he did say that he loved Roger.

"Oh my god I do I love him." He said out loud. Maureen smiled at him.

"I think you need to tell him that and do as Miranda says and sees where it goes with him." Riggs looked at her and pointed his finger at her.

"Your right…I should." With that Riggs got up and ran out the door and down to his truck. He got in and made his way back to Murtaughs house.

-With Roger-

Roger woke up and looked over and found no Riggs. But found Trish with Riggs's ID and was looking at her husband.

"You slept with Martin?" She asked shocked. Roger got up and put his pants on and walked over to his wife.

"Yes…but baby you should have seen him. He was crying so hard because he misses Miranda and I hugged him up and he asked if we could have sex. I said yes but I made sure it was still fine with him." Roger explained to his wife.

"Roger." Was all Trish could say.

"Baby you should have seen him. I know you don't want to know this but he was so into it. I mean he was in pure pleasure. And he kissed him afterwards." Trish looked at her husband with her mouth open. She was in shock. They walked down to the kitchen and were talking when Riggs came in and looked at Roger.

"Hey where did you go this morning?" Roger asked him. Martin still looking at him walked over to Roger and placed both hands on the sides of his face and kissed him with love and passion.

"Bedroom now." He said as he broke the kiss. Roger looked at Trish and she moved her hand up to the bedroom. Roger began to walk and then noticed that Riggs was leading him to the room.

They got in the room and Riggs turned around and kissed Roger again. Riggs moved and took his clothes off and Roger helped him. Once the clothes were off Martin moved and undone Roger's pants. He pulled them down and then stood back up and kisses him again. Unknowing to the both Trish was at the door watching them.

"I need you." Riggs told Roger.

"Okay but…"

"No…No talk just fuck me please, I need you in me again." Riggs told him. Roger pushed Riggs down on the bed and licked his hand and rubbed it on his cock. Riggs watched this and then laid his head back. Roger pushed into Riggs and Riggs's eyes went back into his head.

"Oh god yes." He said at the feeling. Roger moved slowly and then a little faster.

"Rog I'm not a china doll I won't fucking break." Roger got what he was saying and moved faster and harder into him.

Trish could not believe what she saw on Riggs face. It was a mixer of love and passion and joy. Roger was right Martin loved every second of this. Roger was now really slamming into Riggs and Riggs was moaning very loudly. His hand moved to his cock and he took it and began to stroke it at the same time Roger was thrusting into him. Riggs's other hand was pulling at the sheets below him.

"OH FUCK ROG YES!" Riggs screamed and laid his head back and moaned Roger's nickname that he had given him.

"Oh fuck Riggs that's it you love this don't you."

"OH GOD YESSS." Riggs yelled out.

Roger could feel Riggs closing around him and he knew that the man was about to cum. Martin tried to say that he was about to cum but couldn't, all he could do was yell out Roger's nickname. Roger came into Riggs and Riggs could feel the hot cum in him and came so hard. Roger and even Riggs didn't thing that he was going to stop. Roger slowed down and looked at Riggs. Riggs was laying there not moving.

"You okay?" He asked out of breath.

"I have never been better. That was just wow." Riggs said and moved and sat up. By that time Roger had gotten a rag and cleaned himself up and handed it to Riggs. Riggs cleaned himself up. After the rag was back in the bathroom in the hamper they got their clothes on. But before Roger moved to go back downstairs Riggs grabbed him by the arm and kissed him once again. Trish saw this and walked to go back to the kitchen. The sweet kiss broke and Roger looked at Martin.

"What was that for?" Roger asked.

"I know it's early but I…I love you."

"Love you too." Roger said.

"I'm happy that you have finally told your partner this." Roger said with a smile and moved to walk away. Riggs grabbed him again.

"No Rog. I love love you. The same way that I loved Miranda." Roger was taken aback by this. He looked at the man and finally smiled and said.

"I love you too." Roger stepped closer to Riggs and kissed him. The kiss broke and they smiled at each other.

They walked back down to the kitchen and sat down at the bar. They looked at each other with a loving smile. Trish smiled at them.

"I hope you don't mind sharing him?" Riggs asked her while still looking at Roger who smiled. They both looked at her.

"No I don't. But you hurt him I will…"

"I would never do that." Riggs said and looked at her.

"You want some coffee?" Roger asked his new lover.

"Yea..."

"Oh baby there is no more." Trish said looking at him.

"Don't worry I'll go and get some." Riggs said and got off the stool and walked over to Roger and kissed him and told him and Trish that he would be back soon.

Riggs walked out to his truck and got in and started the truck. He backed out and drove off. He got the store and got the coffee and was in his truck when he picked up his phone and called his and Roger's Captain.

"Hello Riggs." Captain Avery said.

"Hey I was hoping that you could give me and Rog the day off?"

"Why?"

"I don't know…we have been very good lately." He said with an unseen smile. Riggs stopped at a stop light and then the light turned green and he went. But he didn't see the huge truck driving toward him. The Captain heard glass breaking and Riggs yell over the phone.

"RIGGS!?" He yelled and everyone looked at him.

"Truck hit me…call Rog." Was all Riggs said. The Captain told Cahill that was in the office to call Roger.

-With Roger-

Roger's phone began to ring. He looked at it and then at Trish.

"Who is it baby?" She asked him.

"It's Doctor Cahill? Hello?" He answered.

"Riggs has been a bad car accident." She said very fast.

"I'm on my way."

"Roger?" Trish looked at him.

"Riggs was in a car accident."

"Im going with you." Trish said and they left to go to Riggs's side.

Roger found the accident quickly. He and Trish were getting out when they saw someone pull Riggs from his truck and lay him on the ground. Trish looked closer and said.

"Roger he has a gun, he is going to shot Martin!" Roger ran and got his gun out and rounded the truck in time to hear the bang. He fired his gun and shot that man that just shot Riggs in the back of the head. The man fell to the side and Roger ran over to Riggs. Trish ran over to Riggs as well. Roger looked at saw that the guy shot Riggs in the shoulder and hitting a main artery and he was bleeding badly.

"Oh god. Riggs?" Roger said.

"Rog…don't…leave me?" Riggs said and Roger grabbed Riggs's hand and said.

"Never, you just don't leave me."

-Later-

Roger was back in the room with Riggs. Riggs had made it throw the surgery. Roger was holding Martin's hand. He looked at the man who was asleep in the bed. Outside the Captain and others that worked close to Riggs and Roger stood there and Trish told them what happened. Everyone could not believe that this guy tried to kills Riggs. Avery looked in and saw Roger stand up and kiss Riggs on the head and then sat back down.

"What is it?" Trish asked him.

"Your husband just kissed Riggs on the head." He said.

"So they are together now." Doctor Cahill said. Everyone looked at her and then back at Roger.

"Yes they are." Trish said with a smile.

"Wait, you mean to tell us that Riggs and Murtaugh are together like dating together?" Avery asked and stated.

"Yes they are."

Inside the room Roger watched Riggs to see if there was any sign of him waking up. He was glad to see Riggs's eyes open and look at him.

"Rog." Riggs said in a weak voice.

"I'm here, and you are going to be able to come back home with me in a few days." Roger said.

"You mean you want me to live with you like for good?" Riggs asked him.

"Yes I do."

-A Few Days Later-

Trish had the kids in the car and was driving home. She told the kids that Roger and Martin were in a relationship and they were floored but happy. She also told them about Riggs getting hurt.

"Well I think that is cool that they are together." R.J said.

"Yeah it is. But what do we call Riggs now Dad or Daddy or Papa?" Riana asked her mom.

"I don't know but if you call him any of those I think Martin would be very happy." She said as they pulled up to their house.

Inside Roger was helping Riggs to set up in their new king size bed. Riggs had pillows behind him. Roger was messing with them.

"Rog you can stop."

"No." Was all Roger said. Martin smiled and laid back when Roger got done messing with the pillows. Roger moved and covered Riggs up and Riggs smiled again.

"Rog." He said making the man looked at him.

"Come here." Roger walked over and moved in close to Riggs. Riggs leaned up and kissed him. Roger smiled and sat on the bed when the kids and Trish came into the room.

"Hey y'all are back." Riggs said and smiled at them.

"Yea we had a good time Papa." Riana said making Riggs look at her with an odd face. Everyone else smiled.

"What did you call me?" He asked her.

"Papa." She said again.

"Well if you are dating my Dad then that makes you my Papa." She said with a smile. Riggs could feel the tears come to his eyes.

"Martin you alright?" Trish asked him.

"Yea I am…I just never thought that I would hear that." He said and wiped the tear away.

"Well I think it's cool that you two are together. Cause now if someone picks on me I can tell them that my Dads can kick your ass." R.J said and everyone laughed.


	3. Break In

Chapter III: Break In

Roger looked at Martin as he laid in his and Trish's and even Martin's new bed. He smiled to himself and walked over and leaned down and kissed Riggs on the head. He leaned back up and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw everyone there.

"Roger what are you going to do today?" Trish asked him.

"I got to go and get Riggs medicine. Why?" He asked her.

"Well I think I will go with you."

"That sounds go to me. How about you two?" He asked his kids.

"No I'll stay here just in case Papa needs something."Riana said looking at her phone. Roger smiled when she called Riggs Papa. He looked at RJ.

"Yeah I think I will stay too just in case she needs help." RJ said and took a drink of his water. Trish smiled at her kids.

"That is very sweet of you two. We will be back in about twenty minutes." And with that she and Roger and Harpar left.

-About ten minutes later-

"Now that they are gone do you want to and see how he is doing?" RJ said and Riana nodded her head. The kids walked up to the master bedroom and looked in and saw Riggs asleep in the bed. Riana smiled to herself and walked over to him and felt his head to see if he had a fever.

"Did you hear that?" RJ said and walked down the stairs a little and saw a guy dressed black walking around the house. RJ slowly moved back to the master bedroom. He walked in and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Riana asked him.

"There is a guy downstairs." Just then they heard the doorknob move.

"Oh god!" Riana said and moved for RJ to come over to her.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know?"

"Look kids I don't want you two, I just want the cop. I have an order to kill him so hand him over." The guy said. Riana looked over toward RJ and he was on the phone with 911. He was telling them what was happening. Riana knew that the guy was going to get into the room before LAPD showed up. She moved and got Riggs gun that was on the night stand and took off the safety and held it up.

"What are you doing? You don't know how to use that." RJ stated.

"Come over here and try to get Papa down in the floor. RJ put down the phone and moved and got Riggs off of the bed. When he finally did it the guy banged on the door.

"Wow either he is really drugged or he can sleep through anything." RJ said looking up at his sister.

"Come on kids! When I get in there I will kill you and him!" The guy said and started to hit the door with his shoulder. Soon he was able to break the door down. He walked in and looked at Riana holding the gun.

"Come on girly you don't know how to use that and if so you don't have the guts to kill me." He moved toward her.

"Will see." She said and fired the gun and hit the guy in the head killing him. He fell to the floor and Riana looked at him. They both heard a noise come from Riggs. He looked and saw that guy on the floor and Riana holding his gun.

"What happened and why do you have my gun?" He asked her.

"He was sent here to kill you and when he broke into the room and came toward me. I knew that he was going to kill me. But I mostly did it to save you Papa." Riggs smiled at her and looked up at RJ and smiled at him.

Roger and Trish pulled into their driveway and saw LAPD there and Avery standing at the door. They got out and Trish got Harpar and they ran up to him. He told them what happened.

"You mean to tell me my little girl killed someone?" Roger said in shock.

"Yes she did. But I know it was to protect herself and her brother and Riggs."

"Riggs?" Roger asked.

"Yes Riana said that the guy said that he had orders to kill Riggs." Roger moved passed him and up the stairs to the master bedroom. He looked at saw Riggs in bed and Riana and RJ beside him.

"Are all of you alright?" He asked.

"Yea we're good. By the way your daughter is a good shot." Riggs said with a smile.

"Where did you learn to shoot a gun?" Roger asked her.

"Grandmother showed me." She said. Trish walked into the room.

"Well I think you need to have a talk with your mother." Trish said looking at Roger.

"No Grandmother Romina showed me."

"My mother?" Trish asked her. Riana nodded her head.

"Every young girl and woman needs to know how to protect herself." Romina walked in.

"She is right you know." Martin said and pointed his finger. Romina looked over at him and then back at Roger and Trish.

"Who the hell is he?"

"He is my…" Roger started.

"Boyfriend." Riggs ended it for him.

"You have a boyfriend?" She said and looked at Roger and then at Trish.

"I told Roger that he could have a boyfriend mother." Trish told her.

"Huh, we need to talk but not now you have been through a lot."

"Thank you mother." Trish said

"Not you dear…Him" She pointed at Riggs. Riggs looked at her and then at Roger.

-Later that Night-

Romina was at the bedroom door when Roger walked out. He looked at her. She looked down at saw that he had a tray of food.

"He did eat very much." She stated.

"No he is in a lot of pain, and if you are going to talk to him, make it quick." She narrowed her eyes at her son-in-law.

"He is very tried." He said and walked away. She walked through the door and found Riggs barely awake. She walked over and sat on the bed next to him. He looked at her and smiled a small and weak smile.

"I need to ask you something's." She said.

"I would make it quick." He chuckled lightly.

"Do you love this family?"

"Yes I do very much. I would die for them." Her eyes widen some.

"Roger, do you love him or is this a game to you?"

"I love him so much. I never thought that I would love someone like this after my wife died." He said with his breathing getting heavier and his eyes slowly closing.

"One more thing. Will you protect this family and the man that you love?"

"yes." Martin said and then his head dropped. She could see that he would be in a lot of pain if it was not for the pills that he was on. She got up and moved and covered him up and walked out of the room. She found Roger sitting on the steps. She walked pass him and stopped.

"You did well…twice." She said and walked on. Roger smiled and got up and went to the bedroom. He saw Riggs asleep and he got ready for bed and got in bed and hugged the man up. Riggs moved closer to Roger in his sleep.

-Three Weeks Later-

Everyone was leaving the house to go do their own things. After everyone left Riggs walked in and sat down at the bar. Roger looked over at him and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Should you be in bed?" He asked him.

"No I feel a lot better and I think I am ready to go to work today." Riggs said with a smile.

"Really." Roger walked over and behind him. Roger moved his hand from Riggs's hip and around his leg to where he was just touching him. Martin closed his eyes and moaned.

"Rog?" Martin asked.

"We'll see if you are ready for work or not." Roger pulled Riggs around and looked at him.

Roger moved his hands up Riggs's body and then started to take the man's jacket and shirt off of him. Riggs looked at Roger with lust filled eyes. Once the jacket and shirt were off, Roger began to kiss Martin but to Riggs surprise Roger didn't stay at his lips Roger moved his lips to Riggs's neck and kissed and licked his neck. Riggs's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Riggs started to moan and call out Roger's nickname. Riggs didn't noticed that his arms where going behind him and he didn't feel the coldness of the hand cuffs go around his wrist. Only when he heard the click is when he opened his eyes. He looked at Roger.

"Why did you hand cuff me?" He asked.

"Because we are going to play a little rough this time." Roger said and moved to lick Riggs's nipple. Martin moaned and laid his head back. Roger's left hand moved to go to Riggs's pants. He started to rub him through his pants. Riggs moved his hips to feel more but Roger pulled away. Roger was still touching him but it was not enough for Martin.

"Rog…Please touch me more." Riggs begged him.

"I will here in a bit." Roger moved his hand and his head away, and looked at Riggs who had his eyes closed. Roger pulls Riggs off of the stool and turns him around and bends him over the counter top. Roger undoes Riggs's pant and drops them and the boxes as well. The pants and boxes were at the man's ankles. Roger sucked on two fingers and then pushes them into Riggs hole. He moves them back and forth.

"Oh fuck Rog." Martin moaned.

Martin moves himself down to take more in but Roger will not let. Soon Roger knew that Riggs was getting close and pulled them out. Riggs moaned at the lost of the feeling. Then Roger had an idea. Riggs was standing but was bent of the counter. Riggs laid there he could feel his hot body on the cold counter top. Then he felt his cheeks open and a something hot go in and out of his hole. He eyes widen and he began to moan louder than before. Roger moved his tongue in and out of Riggs hole. Martin could feel that his legs were starting to get weak for the amount of pleasure he was in.

"OH GOD ROG YES!" Riggs screamed out. Roger pulled away and smiled to himself. Than he had another idea. He took the belt off of his pant and put it around Riggs's neck. Roger moved and took himself out of his pants. He was so hard and he knew that Riggs was very hard. Roger moved himself into Riggs's hole and began to slam into him. Martin was in pure pleasure now. Roger moved the belt to where it started to chock Riggs.

"OH FUCK ROG YES DO IT!" Riggs yelled out.

Roger pulled the belt until Riggs was having a hard time breathing. Roger knew that Riggs liked this because he was moaning and the grunting so loud. With Roger's free hand he moved it and grabbed the cuffs and pulled them back to him making Riggs bend backwards. Roger pulled on the belt again and now Riggs's face was now red and he was not breathing that well. Roger felt Martin close around him. Riggs came hard grunting as he did so. Roger soon followed and came as well.

Roger let go of the belt and Riggs took a deep breath in. Roger moved and placed himself back into his pants. He moved and took the belt off of Riggs's neck as well as the hand cuffs. Riggs leaned back and pulled his pants and boxers on. Once he hand buttoned and zipped him pants he looked at Roger.

"Now that was awesome." He said and walked over to the man and kissed him.

"So did I pass your little test?"

"Yes you did." Roger said and looked at Riggs's neck. It was red were the belt had been.

"No what are you going to tell people about that?" He pointed to Riggs's neck.

"I'll think of something." And leaned over and kissed the man and wrapped him arms around the man's neck. Roger wrapped him arms around Riggs's waist.

-Three weeks later-

Riggs just got home from work and was in his truck getting his things. Roger had taken the day off to go to the doctors. He knew that Roger was home and so was the kids and Trish. The car was in the driveway. He got out and opened the front door with the key that he was given. He walked in and looked around. He would normally hear them talking in the kitchen. But he heard nothing. He walked in a saw huge knife standing up and under it was a note. He read the note and after reading it he dropped it. By this time Trish's mom had walked in and looked at him with an odd look.

"What is it?" She asked Martin.

"They have Roger, Trish and the kids." He said with a tear falling from his eye.


	4. Trade and Exchange

Chapter IV: Trade and Exchange

Riggs ran into Avery's office and saw that the man was on the phone. Riggs walked over and ended the call. Avery looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked the man before him.

"They took Rog and his family!" He yelled. Everyone outside the office heard him yell this out. They stopped what they were doing and looked through the glasses walls of the office.

"Who is they?" Avery asked.

"I don't know, but they said that they would let them go if I traded my life for theirs." Avery stood up and looked at him.

"I'm going to do it." Riggs said to the man.

"I just need y'all there to help Rog and his family." Riggs said and walked out and over to his desk. Avery got up and walked over to him.

"You are not going to…"

"YES I AM!" Riggs yelled at the man.

"They want me and they will get me as long as Rog and his family are safe. I don't care what happens to me." He said in a strong voice.

"Riggs." Avery said to the man that walked pass him.

"Avery, do this for me please." Riggs said as he walked back over to the man. Avery nodded his head.

-With Roger and His Family-

Roger looked at the men that were around his family. They were lined up in a row. Roger was glad his youngest daughter was with his mom. The main guy walked over and looked at him. Roger was watching the door.

"Don't worry he'll be here soon." Said the man with an evil smile.

"Why do you want Riggs anyway?" Roger asked him.

"I don't know someone in the Cartel wants him died." The man said lighting a cigarette.

"There are Cops outside." One of the men said to the main guy.

"What?"

"Don't worry they are not there for you. They are here for the Murtaugh's to make sure that they are alright." Riggs said behind the man that made everyone look at him.

"Riggs." Roger said looking at his lover.

"Hey sweetie miss me." Riggs said with a smile. Riggs looked from Roger to the main guy.

"Now that I am here you can let them go and kill me." He said moving closer to the guy.

"What about the cops outside.

"I told you and I mean it they are here to make sure that they (Riggs pointed his finger at Roger and them) come out safely."

"Fine let them go." The man said. Two men came over and untied them and they all stood up. Roger walked a little to Riggs. All the men froze and watched them.

"Hey it's ok. He is just saying goodbye that is all." Riggs said to the men and then looked at Roger.

"Martin what are you doing?"

"Saving my family." Riggs told him.

"I don't want to lose you." Roger said to the man that he loved.

"And I don't want to lose you but I got to do this." Riggs said in a sad voice. Riggs moved closer to Roger and placed both hands on each side of his face and leaned in and kissed the man.

"I love you." Martin said almost in tears.

"I love you too and one day I want to marry you but I can't if you do this." Roger told him.

"Rog you got to let me go." Riggs moved his head and a guy came over and pushed Roger away. He and another man walked the family to the door. Trish and the kids walked out and Roger was the last one out. He looked back to see Riggs smiling at him. The man pushed him out.

"Start the truck and put the hose to the opening, and start filling the room." The main guy yelled out. Roger's eyes got wide. They were going to kill Riggs by carbon monoxide poison. Roger ran over to his family that was near Avery.

"We got to get Riggs out of there they are going to kill him by carbon monoxide poison." Roger said to Avery.

"We are working on it." Avery said.

-With Riggs-

They pushed Riggs in a closed room and shut the door. The only thing in the room was a chair. He walked over and took a set. He moved to his shirt and turned on his microphone. And start to talk.

-Outside-

Roger was near the speaker when he heard Riggs voice.

"Rog I know that you can hear me." Roger moved and looked at the speaker.

"I didn't think that I would fall in love again. I thought love had abandoned me, but I was wrong. When you held me when I was crying I knew that I was in love with you. I loved you in the past but it was more a brother kind of thing. And your family was my family in a way." Everyone looked at the speaker. Trish looked at Roger who was in tears.

"I left a Will and some money on the table. I made some changes to something's." Riggs said he voice was slow and he and they knew that the poison was taking an effect on him.

"Starting to get tired now." Riggs said.

"Oh and by the way I would love marry you." Roger put his head in his hands and cried.

"They are all gone out of the warehouse." Said one of the cops to Avery.

"Let's move in!" He yelled.

"I'm going to lay down and turn the mic off. I love ya Rog. Hey now I can see Miranda and my kids." With that Riggs turned the microphone off. They all ran to the warehouse. They got to the room and started to cut the door open. About five minutes later the door was open. Roger ran over to Riggs who was on the floor and not moving.

"We got to get him some help!" Roger yelled.

-At the Hospital-

The doors slammed open and Riggs was on the stretcher and there were doctors all around him. His eyes were still closed and he was not moving at all. Roger and Trish and the kids ran behind him. The nurse told them that they had to stop that they were not allowed back there with him.

Roger watch as the man that he loved disappeared out of sight. He turned toward Trish and she hugged him. After about four hours they were all sitting in the waiting room. Captain Avery and a few other that worked with Riggs and Roger was there even Doctor Cahill. Roger saw a doctor walk out.

"Riggs." The man said and Roger and everyone stood up.

"How is he?" Roger asked him.

"Well it is not good. Your..."

"Boyfriend." Roger said.

"Okay your boyfriend is on life support." Roger felt like everything had stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"Yes he is on life support. The poison did a number on him. He is hooked up to feeding tube, breathing tube, a heart monitor and is also on liquids and dialysis." Roger sat down and looked at the floor. He was not blinking at all his eyes were so wide.

"Can I see him?" He asked.

"Yes you can." The doctor told him.

"Can I go with my husband?" Trish asked the doctor and he nodded his head.

They walked down the hall to Martin's room. They walked in and saw him hooked up to everything the doctor had told them. Roger walked over to Riggs and leaned down and kissed him on the head. The doctor walked in again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Murtaugh I have to tell you that Mr. Riggs had changed something's. He made it to were if something like this was to happen to him that you Mrs. Murtaugh would decide to pull the plug and there is a note in here saying "Rog can't let me go." Mrs. Murtaugh I know that this is hard on you and your husband but you do have to make the decide."

"What? Now?" Roger said and looked at Riggs. He started to cry when he saw Martin hooked up to all of this.

"You will have to make it soon." The doctor told her in a sad voice. Trish took the papers and looked at Roger who was by this time laying his head on Riggs.

"Roger." She said.

"It's up to you. I'm not ready but I will never be." He said and kissed the man on the head. Trish signed the papers and handed it back to the doctor. That was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. The doctor walked over and turned off everything and then took the tubes out. Roger looked at Martin and he looked like Martin again nothing was hooked up to him. The doctor moved to put the sheet over his head, but Roger stopped him. He leaned down and kissed Riggs on the month and leaned back up. He looked at him and then Riggs took a deep breath in.

"He is alive?" Roger said and moved and sat down beside him.

"How?" The doctor asked and looked at Trish.

"Martin?" Roger asked him.

"Rog." He said in a very weak voice. Riggs opened his eyes and looked at Roger. Roger smiled and leaned in and said.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Martin said with a weak smile.


	5. Cold Place

Chapter V: Cold Place

Martin woke up and found Roger looking at him. It had been many weeks since he saved his family. Roger smiled down at him and then leaned down and kisses him. Martin moved his hand to the back of Roger's head and pulled him closer.

"Do you think you are up for that?" Roger asked him breaking the kiss.

"I am." Riggs said with at smile. Roger moved his hand down Riggs's body and down to his hard cock. Riggs moaned and moved closer to him. Roger stroked Martin's hard cock for awhile. After Riggs was breathing hard Roger knew that he was about to cum. He stopped and moved the covers and stood up and took off his sweat pants. He moved and laid down on Martin. He moved and pushed into Riggs's hole. Riggs laid his head back and moaned a low moan. He didn't want the whole house to hear them.

Roger moved his hips and leaned down and kissed Riggs on the lips. Martin kissed him back with lust and love. Martin wrapped his arms around Roger's back and pulled him closer. The kiss broke when Riggs let out and deep moan. Roger knew that he had hit Riggs's prostate.

"Rog slam into me." Martin begged him.

"No we are going to go slow. We are making love not just fucking." Roger said this and made Martin smile. He was happy to hear that. It had been a long time since he had done that.

Riggs ran his hands down his lover's body and back up. He loved to feel Roger's hot skin under his touch. Roger started to move faster and leaned his head down on Riggs's neck and began to kiss it and lick it. Martin moved his head over to the side and moaned a soft moan. Roger knew that Martin was about to cum just by the way the man was breathing so hard.

"Oh Rog I'm about to cum." Riggs moaned out.

"Cum for me." Roger told him. Riggs came on himself and Roger. Roger watched as Martin's eyes roll back into his head. Roger smiled and closed his eyes and came into his lover. They soon stopped moving at laid there kissing each other.

"Are two done?" Trish asked them making them look at her. Martin smiled and looked away and Roger looked at his wife.

"Yes." He said in a shy voice

"Good because both of yours food is getting cold." She said with a smile and walked out of the room. Roger looked at Martin and smile. Riggs looked at him and smiled even bigger.

"Happy Birthday Riggs." Roger said and leaned down and kissed the man.

Once they had gotten dressed they went downstairs. Roger let Riggs walk in the kitchen first which Riggs noticed this. He walked in and saw everyone standing at the island with a cake in the middle and candles lit.

"Happy Birthday!" They all yelled and Martin smiled at them. He walked over and looked at the cake.

"Make a wish Martin." Trish told him.

"I don't have to I got everything I want." He said

"Well think of something you would like to have." Riana said. Riggs thought about it and one thing did come to mind and he smiled a small smile and blow out the candles.

"What was it?" She asked him.

"No Riana he can't say or it will not come true." Trish told her.

"It's okay" Riggs said. Everyone looked at him.

"I wished that someday I could adopt a baby." He said and looked down. Roger walked over to him.

"That day will come and when it does you will be one hell of a father." Roger said. Martin looked up and him.

"I hope so." He said. Roger turned Riggs around and made him look at him.

"We will get that baby after we are married." He said. Martin looked at him and smiled.

"Now I think it is time for presents." Trish said and Riggs looked at her. Roger moved Riggs into the living room and made him set on the couch.

Martin opened gifts from everyone. Riana got him a new jacket that was black leather. RJ got him a new watch. Riggs looked at Trish and she smiled a big smile and moved and got what looked like a painting but it had a sheet over it.

"I know that I shouldn't have taken it with asking you but I wanted you to have a bigger picture of Miranda." Riggs looked at her with wide eyes then looked at the painting that she was holding. Trish took the sheet off and it was the picture of Miranda that Riggs had but now it was an oil painting of her. It was 26 by 36. Martin stood up and took the painting and looked at it and smiled. Trish could see the tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." Was all he could say.

"Okay for my gift to you." Roger said and Martin handed the painting to Trish and sat back down on the couch.

"Okay close your eyes." Riggs looked at him with an odd look.

"Just do it." He said. Riggs sighed and closed his eyes. Riggs then felt a tongue licking his face.

"Very funny Rog just give me the gift." He said and everyone laughed.

"No open your eyes." Riggs opened his eyes and saw a huge Alaskan Malamute in front of him. He smiled and petted the dog.

"Roger you never said that they dog was this big." Trish kinda yelled at him.

"Yeah well it didn't look that big until now." He said smiling. Trish looked at him and saw that he was looking at Riggs. Riggs was petting the dog and the dog was licking his face.

"I love him." He said and looked at Roger with a huge smile.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Riana.

"Well his name is Dakota" Roger said.

"I think that fixes him." Riggs said as the dog set down and put its paw out. Riggs took the paw and looked at Roger.

"Rog does he…"

"He was trained to be a service dog. He can sit and roll over and get things and I talked to Avery and he said that we could take him with us."

"You mean that he is now a police dog?" Riggs asked.

"Well he is in a probation period." Roger said as he sat next to his lover. Roger leaned in and kissed Riggs on the lips. But the kiss broke when Dakota licked both of their faces. Riggs laughed and Roger wiped away the saliva.

-About three days later-

Riggs was at a meat warehouse fighting a guy. Well Riggs was on the floor of the freezer getting pouched in the head. Roger was on his way to the meat warehouse. Riggs let out a yell and Dakota heard this and pulled on his collar and pulled it over his head. Once free the dog ran into the warehouse and smelt around for Riggs. Riggs let out another yell when to guy stabbed him in the shoulder with an ice pick. Dakota took off running and found Riggs. The dog ran toward them and the guy looked up and saw a huge dog about to jump on him and knock him backwards. Riggs looked up and saw Dakota biting man and the man yelling. Riggs's head fell back down and he tried to move but couldn't. Then Dakota made a vicious sound and bit the man's throat and killed him. The dog walked over to Riggs and laid down on him. Riggs looked at the dog with an odd look.

"RIGGS?" Roger yelled. Martin was about to yell when Dakota barked and Roger ran into the freezer. Avery ran in after him and over the guy and saw what the dog did.

"Dakota get off." Riggs said and the dog got off of him and Roger picked him up and helped Martin out of the freezer.

-Later-

Martin and Roger and Dakota were in Avery's office. Martin had his arm in a sling. Avery looked at them and then looked at the dog. He had just told them that the dog had to be put down.

"You are not killing my dog!" Riggs yelled.

"He saved me!" He yelled again.

"Look he took a life. I have to follow protocol." He said. Martin stood up and walked over to the dog.

"I'm sorry Riggs but I have to." He said again.

"No you're not killing this dog." This time Roger said something. Just then Bailey walked in with some papers.

"I looked in on Dakota and found something interesting." She said.

"What?" Avery asked. Riggs moved in front of the dog and Roger moved in front of Riggs.

"Dakota was a military service dog. He belonged to a guy by the name of Chad Summers. He passed away a few months ago. I asked the wife about the dog and she said that he was very protective of Chad and the whole family that one day her son was getting picked on and the dog ran over to the boy. He got in-between the boy and the boys picking on him and barked a vicious bark and the kids left the boy alone." She said.

"That is nice, but the dog killed someone."

"That's because he was trained to. He was trained to protect his handler and who every the handler was around." She said.

"See you can't kill him."Riggs said looking at Avery.

"No you can't Captain." Bailey said. Avery looked at the dog and the dog got up and walked over to him and sat down and put its paw out.

"See he wants to be friends." Riggs said with a smiled.

"Okay just go home." Avery said.

-Later-

Riggs was in bed and Roger was in the middle of the bed and Trish was to the other side of him. Roger rolled over and hugged Martin up and saw that the man was in thought.

"What is it?"

"Nothing just thinking."

"About?" Roger asked him.

"Chad Summers."

"Yeah what about him."

"I knew him back in the military. The last time I saw him is when he got an Alaskan malamute puppy. I guess that was Dakota." He chuckled. Roger smiled then he remembered something. He moved and got something from the nightstand drawer. He handed it to Martin.

"What is?"

"Just open it…it is the other gift I got you." Roger said with a smile. Riggs opened the box and there was a man's wedding band in it. Martin smiled and looked at Roger. Roger moved and put it on Riggs's finger.

"Now we are officially engaged." Martin looked at the ring and smiled and Roger leaned over and kissed him. Martin moved and turned out the light and petted Dakota that was asleep beside the bed near him. Riggs smile and went to sleep.


	6. I Need Help

Chapter VI: I Need Help

Riggs took a drink of his whisky. They family was out for the night. Riana was staying the night with a friend and RJ was doing the same. Harpar was with her grandmothers. Roger and Trish were on a date night. Riggs looked at the bottle. He was setting at the bar at the kitchen island. He started to think of things that he should not be thinking.

-Later-

Roger and Trish got home late. They were met at the door by Dakota. Roger petted the dog and took his coat off and Trish did the same. Dakota by this time was pulling on Roger's shirt.

"What are you doing dog?" He asked the animal. The dog looked up at him and then walked to the dinner room and stopped.

"I think he wants you to follow him Roger." Trish laughed. Roger followed the dog to the kitchen and found the bottles.

"Well I see that Martin decided to have a little drink while we were all gone." Trish said and held up one of the bottles. Roger rolled his eyes. Dakota was at the open door that led out to the patio. Roger looked out and saw Riggs lying in a chair and he could tell that he was asleep. He walked a strong walk out to man. He looked down at the man and was about to yell at him when he saw something on Riggs's wrist.

"TRISH!" He yelled she came running out side.

"What is it?" She asked

"Call an ambulance, Martin cut his wrists." He said holding Riggs's wrist in each hand. They were bleeding badly. Trish's eyes got wide and she ran in and grabbed her phone and called.

-Later-

Riggs came to and tried to move but couldn't. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a hospital room. He looked around room; he was not liking this at all. He began to pull at the restraints that were on his arms and legs.

"ROG!" He yelled out.

-Down the hall a few minutes earlier-

Roger was talking to the doctor.

"I don't understand why he has to be in the psychiatric ward?" Roger asked.

"He drank too much that is all." Roger said again.

"He cut his wrist. I'm sorry but this is mandatory. We have to put them there when they try to take their own lives." The doctor said looking at Roger.

"ROG!" Roger heard Riggs yell out. Roger took off running and ran into Riggs's room to see people that worked there trying to calm him down. He watched as his love thrashed and pulled at the restraints. Roger ran over and pushed his way in.

"Martin Martin it's me Roger." He said Riggs looked at him. Riggs calmed down now and looked around.

"What happened and why am I here?!" Riggs yelled.

"You got drunk and cut your wrists." Roger told him.

"I did?" He asked and looked away.

"I don't remember that all." He said and tried to move.

"Get these things off of me!" He yelled again.

"They will, when you calm down." Roger said and Riggs laid back and took a deep breath in and then out.

"Please let me out of these. I'm not going to do anything…I…I just want out of them." Riggs begged. The doctor looked at Roger and he nodded his head. The doctor took the restraints off of him. Riggs sat up and looked at his bandaged wrists. He looked at Roger and said.

"I would never to this. You know that." He said.

"Yes I do." Roger said and sat on the bed next to him.

-Later that night-

Roger finally convinced the doctor to let Martin go home and he told him the he would watch him. They all walked in and Trish went to the kitchen to clean up the bottles and to give the boys some time to talk. Roger and Riggs went up to the bedroom and Riggs walked over to the bed and sat down. Roger walked over and sat next him.

"Okay what is wrong?" Roger asked him. Riggs just sat there and looked at the floor. Dakota walked in and laid his head on Riggs leg. He petted his dog and then spoke.

"I need help Rog. I blacked out. I don't remember doing that or going out there." He said not looking at his love.

"I think you do, but it is up to you if you want help." Roger said moving his hand over and taking Martin's.

"I have to do something. I don't want to lose you." Riggs said with tears falling from his eyes. Roger made Riggs look at him.

"You could never lose me." He said and kissed him. After the kiss broke Martin put his head on Roger's shoulder and cried.

-An hour later- (6 hours in total from the last drink)

It was late at night around three in the morning. Roger woke up and found Trish beside him. He rolled over and found no Riggs. He sat up and looked and saw a light in the bathroom on. He knew that Martin was now going through withdraws. He got up and walked into the bathroom and found Martin near the commode. Roger looked at him and knew that he had been throwing up. Roger walked over and sat beside him.

"You look like shit." Roger said trying to make the man laugh but it didn't work. Riggs moved to say something but quickly moved and throwing up in the commode. Roger moved and rubbed Riggs's back. Riggs was not throwing anything up at this point. Roger felt sorry for the man. After awhile Riggs got up with help from Roger and splashed some water on his face and washed his mouth out. Roger flashed the commode and helped Riggs back to bed. By this time Trish was setting up in bed. She had heard Martin. She pulled the covers down and Roger helped Martin into bed. Dakota was setting up looking at him.

"You okay Martin?" Trish asked him.

"I don't know yet." He said in a low voice.

The next few hours were hell on Riggs. He had dizziness, low energy, headaches, shaking and emotional outbursts. He had even had a seizure and was taken to the hospital. Roger said that Riggs was going through it rough. They had been home from the hospital for about an hour or so. Roger walked into the master bedroom and saw Martin somewhat setting up in bed with a cold rag on his forehead. He looked over and saw Dakota lying beside the bed.

"How ya feeling?" He asked him.

"There is my gun shoot me." Riggs said not joking. Roger smiled and picked up Riggs's hand and kissed it.

"I think you need to go to an AA meeting today." Roger brought up a touchie subject.

"I don't know." Riggs said and looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared Rog. I really am."

"I know but I will go with you and set in that room in those chairs with you." Roger told him. Martin looked at him and smiled.

"Okay I'll go." Riggs said and looked at the man in front of him.

-An Hour Later-

Martin was standing outside a room. He was there at his first AA meeting. He was nervous about it. He had asked Roger not to tell the Avery that he was going to AA. He didn't want to let anyone outside the family know about this.

"You ready?" Roger asked him.

"I guess so." He said and opened the door. There were men and women sitting in a circle. They all looked at him and Roger.

"Are you here for a meeting?" An older woman asked them.

"Yes we are. I'm Roger and this is my boyfriend Martin. I am here to support him." Roger said this and Riggs looked over at him when he said boyfriend. He looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh please come and set down." The woman told them. They got some chairs and walked over and sat down.

"Martin would you like to share?" The woman asked him. He looked at her and smiled.

"No I'm good."

"Riggs." Roger said and Martin rolled his head and said.

"Hi I'm Martin and I am a…" He stopped and looked at the ground.

"Alcoholic." He finally said.

"Wow I have never said that before."

"Well Martin what brought you here? I guess it has to do with the bandages on your wrists." She said and he looked down and sighed.

"Yea. I drank too much and blacked out and did this." He held up his wrists.

"Do you know what led you to drink?" She asked him.

"I lost my wife and child, but before that, a lot of thing had happened to me." He said.

"Like what? And you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." She said. "But we are here." She said again.

"When I was 13 my mother had cancer and she shot herself in the head, and I walked in and saw the aftermath." He started to open up. Roger was setting there with his mouth opened.

"Then about (he cleared his throat) three months later. My cousin tied me up and blindfolded me and…raped me. Then after that my father got the same idea and did it to me as well. He also beat the hell out of me." Martin said this while looking at the ground. Roger moved and placed a hand on Riggs's.

"None of that was your fault." She told him.

"No but if my father would have killed me then Miranda would still be alive." He said with tears in his eyes.

"But if he would have done that than you would not be with Roger." She said and that made Martin look up at her and then to Roger. He smiled and said.

"True."


	7. Wedding and Honymoon

Chapter VII: Wedding and Honeymoon

Roger thought getting Riggs to help plan the wedding was going to be a pain. To his surprise Martin was a big help. They had planned the wedding in about three weeks. Roger was shocked by this. Now the big day was here.

Roger was in one room and Riggs was in another room. Riana told both of them that they could not see each other before the wedding. Martin had smiled at this. Roger was in front of a mirror looking at himself.

"Wow baby you look good." Trish said and walked over to him.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you." He said took his wife.

Hey do you want to go and check on Riggs and see if he is okay?" He asked her. He looked at her in her royal blue mermaid dress with royal blue lace long sleeves. RJ was in his suit and Riana and Harpar were in royal blue long dresses and they had white sashes on the dresses.

"Of course baby." She said and walked out the door and down the hall to the room that Martin was in. She knocked on the door and walked in. She found Martin setting on the bed in his three piece all black suit that matched Roger's. The only differences was that Roger had a blue calla lily and Riggs had a white one. She walked over to him and sat down beside him and took his hand into hers. He didn't look at her.

"Martin what is it?" She asked him.

"Never thought that I would get married again." He said and stood up and walked to the mirror and looked at himself.

"I just thought that it was a onetime thing. But I was wrong." Trish could see worry in his eyes.

"Martin?" She asked him. He turned around and looked at her with tears in his eyes and said.

"What if it happens again and I lose the one I love." She walked over to him.

"That is not going to happen." She said and hugged him.

"That only means that you love Roger more than anything." She told him. Riggs pulled away from the hug and looked at her and smiled.

"I do love him."

"I know you do and he loves you."

Martin and Roger walked down the aisle together. Trish liked that fact that they had put a little Texas here and there. Down the aisle were small logs with candles in glass holders on them and flowers petals around them. The aisle runner was a white carpet with a R inside a M. The altar was a black metal gazebo with vines that had blue and white flowers on them. Okay maybe Trish helped out a little with the wedding thought Roger.

The sun was starting to set and Riggs and Roger got to the altar. A woman walked over to them and started to talk. It came down to their vows Roger went first.

"Martin when we first met I thought you were crazy like a sack of cats." Everyone laughed.

"But now I love that craziness and I love you very much and I will never stop." Martin smile. The woman looked at him.

"Okay me now." He said with a big smile. Everyone laughed again.

"Roger after my wife dead I didn't think that I could love again. But I know now that I can and will always love you. I have showed my love for you and your family by almost dying for all of you. And I will and would do it again. I love you." The woman pronounced them married and they kissed. Everyone stood up and clapped and cheered for them.

While Martin and Roger were taking pictures everyone was looking at the Venue. It was at the Perch. This was the same place that they were going to have the reception at. They were on the rooftop overlooking LA.

They looked at the cake that was five tiers and was white with royal blue and white calla lilies here and there. There were also blue sashes around the bottom of the tiers. The cake was chocolate with raspberry filling. The top of the cake were an R and M in crystal monograms. The groom's cake was a round cake that had a fake but eatable gun, badge and handcuffs on it. The food was made up of steak, baked potatoes and popular California foods. The steak and stuff was the Texas food.

Roger and Martin walked in and over to the table. The table was a white tablecloth with a royal blue runner. Clear glasses and white plates and the silverware had an M or an R on them. Roger looked over at Martin and saw him looking at his ring.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"If Miranda would be happy for me?" He said and looked at him.

"You know that she is." Roger said and leaned over and kissed him.

"By the way, I don't see anyone of your side here." Roger stated.

"I don't have anyone." Martin looked out at the people.

"But y'all and that is it." He spoke again.

It came time for them to leave and a white Road Royce pulled up and they got in it and left. Trish was happy that her husband had found the right man. She was also happy that Martin was now very happy.

-At the House-

Riggs was packing clothes into his bag when Roger walked in. He walked over to him and hugged him from behind. Martin leaned back and smiled.

"I can't wait for this honeymoon." Roger said.

"Why?" Riggs asked not moving.

"Because I want to be alone with you and not move from that bed." He said and Martin smiled a sideways smile.

"Really." Riggs asked.

"Yes." Roger said and moved his hand down Martin's body to his pants and rubbed his cock through his pants. Riggs closed his eyes and moan a very low moan.

"Why wait until then?" Martin asked him.

"Because we didn't pay all that money on a trip to Australia." Roger said and moved away. Riggs almost fell backwards but caught himself.

-In Australia-

They walked into the hotel and sat their bags down. Roger walked over to the window and looked out. He turned around and lips slammed into his. Martin was kissing him with hunger and want. They took their clothes off, but only breaking the kiss once to take their shirts off. They fell on the bed and Roger rolled to where he was on top but Riggs rolled them again. Roger broke the kiss and looked at him.

"You always take care of my needs first, now I get to take care of yours now." Martin said and kissed Roger on the lips. But he did not stay there he moved down his husband's body and took his hard cock and took it in his mouth. Riggs started to suck Roger. Roger laid back his head and moaned. Roger could not believe how good Martin was at this.

"Oh fuck I'm going to cum." He said and came in Riggs's mouth. Roger looked down and saw Martin shallow the cum. He never thought that he would do that.

Riggs made his way back up to Roger's lips. He kissed him for a bit than he sat up and move himself over Roger's leaking cock. He lowed himself down. His eyes roll back in his head as he did so. Roger placed his hands on Martin's hips. Martin moved himself up and down first it was slow but soon he was slamming down onto him.

"Oh fuck Rog!" Martin yelled out.

"That's it ride me." Roger told him what to do and could see that Martin loved it. Riggs moved his hand to stroke his cock but Roger grabbed it tight. Martin stopped moving and looked down at him with an odd look.

"Did I tell you to touch yourself?" Roger asked him. Martin got what Roger was coming from. He was going to order him around. Riggs smiled a big smile.

"No." He said out of breath.

"Alright now move." Riggs smiled bigger and started to move again. Roger took Riggs's wrists in to his hands and held them out from his body. Soon Martin could not take much more and tried to touch himself but Roger would not let him.

"Rog please let me touch myself." He begged.

"No." Roger said in a strong voice.

"Oh god, please." He begged again.

"I said no." Roger tightens his grip on his wrists.

Roger watch as Martin came hard. Roger soon could feel himself cum hard as well. Martin stopped moving and got off of his love and laid next to him on the bed.

"So you like to be ordered around huh?"

"Yes and tied up but no ropes or blindfolds." Martin said and looked at Roger.


	8. New House

Chapter VIII: New Home

Roger and Martin came back home after about a week in Australia. They walked into the house and was greeted by Dakota. Dakota jumped up on Riggs and almost knocked him down. Dakota got down and ran over to the doorway. Riggs smiled and followed the dog. Roger did the same. They just sat their bags down at the door for now. They walked into the kitchen and saw everyone there.

"Look who is back." Trish said and walked over to Roger. They kissed and the kids made a face and Riggs smiled at them.

"How was your trip?" She asked them walking back over to where she was standing before.

"It was amazing." Roger said and started to tell them everything clean thing they had done. Martin smiled if they knew that at night he and Roger had amazing sex then they would be shocked.

"Martin?" Trish called his name. She had been calling his name. He looked at her with a smile.

"Did you have a good time on the trip?" She asked him.

"Yes I did." He said and looked at Roger.

"Good because I want to talk to you two about something." RJ and Riana knew what it was about and said that they were going to their own rooms.

"What is it?" Martin asked.

"I have been thinking of all of us buying a bigger house." Trish said and took a drink of her coffee.

"Well I think that is a good idea." Said Martin and looked at Roger who was not sure.

"I don't know that would be a lot of money."

"Come on Rog. Me, you, and Trish buy a house and we can make it our own." Martin said with happiness in his voice.

"Come on baby it will be fun and we can get more space. I mean with Martin living here I'm sure he would like to have his own touch here and there." Trish said and walked over to Roger. Trish and Martin looked at each other and back at Roger with big eyes.

"Oh not fair now there is two against one." He said. Martin and Trish laughed.

"Okay we will buy a new house." Roger gave in.

"Good now how about we go and put our stuff away." Martin pointed his finger back toward the door. Roger nodded his head and they walked back to the door. They got their things and walked upstairs to the bedroom and Martin closed the door behind him and locked it. Roger heard this and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I am going to thank you for letting us get a house." Riggs put his bag down and walked over to Roger and got down on his knees. He moved his hand up to undone Roger's pants and belt. He pulled them down a little and took Roger out of his boxers. Roger laid his head back and moaned when Riggs took him into his mouth and began to suck.

Martin moved his tongue over the tip and took the hard cock back into his mouth. Roger moved and placed a hand on the back of Martin's head. Riggs moved and got the belt and took it out of the loops. He moved his head back and took Roger out of his mouth and looked up. Roger looked at him smiled. Riggs was really into being choked. Roger moved and took the belt from him and placed it around Riggs's neck. Martin took Roger back into his mouth and sucked him hard. He would hum here and there. He knew that drove Roger crazy.

"Oh fuck Martin." He moaned in a low voice. He pulled on the belt that was around Riggs's neck. Martin could feel the belt tighten and he moved one of his hands down to his pants and took himself out. He began to stroke himself. Roger pulled and pulled on the belt cutting off Riggs's air almost completely. Soon Roger pushed Martins head down and deep throated him. Riggs was in heaven now. He could hardly breathe and he was so close.

"That's it suck me." Roger said and then came into Riggs's mouth. Martin could feel the cum roll down his throat and came very hard. He couldn't make a sound because Roger was still in his mouth. After Roger let go of the belt and took himself out of Martin's mouth and Martin breathed in deep. Roger looked down and saw Riggs's face very red. He didn't mean to choke him choke him.

"I'm…"

"Don't, I loved it." Riggs said and got up and kissed the man. They kissed for awhile and then went back to what they were doing. Martin put himself back into his pants and breathed out.

"I have to ask. Did you and Miranda ever do this kind of stuff?" Roger asked him.

"No we did not. In a way I didn't want her to know that I like it." Riggs said and looked at Roger.

-Later that week-

Roger, Martin and Trish were at a new just built house and were looking around. Trish and Roger loved it. Martin walked downstairs after looking upstairs.

"Well?" Roger asked.

"I like it, but why so many rooms. Their six of us and there are eight bedrooms." He stated.

"Well Martin we may need them extra rooms." Trish said making him look at her.

"For what?"

Roger rolled his eyes and made Riggs look at him.

"What was your birthday wish?" He asked him. Martin thought about it and it came back to him.

"A baby's room?" He asked in shock.

"Yes. We are going to get a baby sometime and we need a room for it." Roger said and kissed him. Martin was truly happy now.

-About eight weeks later-

They had gotten the house that they had looked at. It was Ranch home with three car parking and a big back yard. Martin was unpacking his clothes and putting them in the huge walk in closet. Roger walked in with into the master bedroom and Dakota was right behind him. Dakota ran into the closet and rubbed his head against Riggs's leg.

"Riggs?" Roger asked trying to find him.

"In here." He called out. Roger walked in and saw Martin hanging up one of his shirts.

"Wow you know how to hang something up." Roger smiled and Martin looked at him.

"Hey Rog? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Why do you still could me Riggs? I may have hyphenated my name to Riggs Murtaugh, but why?" He asked now just standing there looking at him.

"Because I like calling you that and if fits you." Roger walked in and over to him.

"If you two are going to do that then wait until I take the kids to my mothers." Trish said standing outside the closet. Roger looked at Martin.

"Fine I guess we can wait." He said with a sigh.

-Later-

Trish had been gone for about an hour and Roger was looking for Martin. He looked in every room of the new house. He opened the garage door that was in the kitchen and saw Riggs near his truck. Roger walked out and over to him.

"I have been looking for you everywhere." Roger said. Riggs had his back to Roger. He smiled an unseen smile.

"Well you found me." He said and turned around. He moved close to Roger and smiled.

"Now that you found me. What are you going to do to me?" He asked almost an inch away from the other man's lips. Roger smiled and kissed him. Martin's arm wrapped around Roger's neck and Roger's arms wrapped around Martin's waist. They kissed each other with want and love. Riggs was getting into the kiss when Roger broke the kiss. Martin looked at him with an odd look. He was about to say something when Roger moved them to back of the truck. He put the tailgate down and moved his eyes from Riggs to the back of the truck. Martin got what he was saying and jumped up on the tailgate and sat there. Roger took his hand and moved it for Riggs to go back to the back. Martin moved to the back. Roger got in the back of the truck. He was standing when he started to take his shirt off.

"Really in the back of my truck?" Martin asked.

"Well there is a mat down." Roger said. Martin looked down and saw the mat. He had put it there so that the boxes would not move while they were moving.

"Well take your clothes off." Roger ordered Martin what to do. Martin moved and took all of his clothes and boots. After Riggs moved to where he was laying down. Roger laid down on top of him and started to kiss him hard. Riggs moved his arms and wrapped them around Roger's back. They moved their bodies against each others.

Martin was breathing hard and was moaning loudly. Roger loved it when he did this. Roger leaned down and kissed him to quite him. Roger than sat up and took both of their cocks and stroked them. Martin moaned and laid his head back. He was in heaven right now. They both moaned and grunted as Roger stroked them.

"Rog, I can't…take much more." Riggs breathed out. Roger stopped stroking them. He could not take it much more either. He moved Martin's legs and made him turn around. He leaned down and whispered.

"On your hands and knees." Martin's eyes went in the back of his head when Roger ordered him around.

Riggs moved on his hands and knees and Roger moved behind him. Roger placed himself into Martin making him moan. Roger started out slow but that didn't last long. He then began to slam into him. Riggs moaned loudly. Roger's hands were on Martin's hips and he was pulling him back to meet his thrust.

"Oh fuck Rog." Martin moaned out.

"This it you love it don't you?" Roger asked him.

"God yes." Riggs moaned out. Roger hit Martin's prostate. This made Riggs's arms give out. He moved his hand to his mouth and bit it hard. He did this so not to really scream out. He took his free hand and moved to stroke his cock. He stroked it to matched Roger's thrusts. He let go of his hand.

"Rog I can't take much more." He said.

"I know me either." Roger moaned out. He thrust a few more times and came hard into Martin. Martin felt this and came very hard. Roger did a few more thrusts then pulled out of Riggs. He moved and sat down next to his husband. Martin was still on his knees. He finally moved and sat down next to Roger. They were both breathing hard. Martin laid his head on Roger's shoulder.

"I love you." He said. Roger smiled and replied.

"I love you too."


	9. The Talk

Chapter IX: The Talk

It had five months since Martin and Roger had gotten married. Martin was setting out side with Dakota beside him. Roger was in the kitchen looking at him. Trish walked over and looked at her husband and then looked at Riggs again.

"What's wrong?" She asked Roger.

"I don't know, he really has not said anything for a few days now." Roger said sounding worried.

"Maybe you need to go and talk to him." She said and placed a hand on his back.

Roger walked outside and sat down in a chair next to the other but kind of in front of Martin. He could tell that he was thinking about something.

"What is it?" He asked him. Not looking at him Martin said.

"I want a baby." He said and then looked at Roger.

"I knew that it may be too early but I do…I want a baby." He said. Roger smiled and at him.

"Okay let's get a baby." He said and stood up. Riggs looked at him with a shocked look. He stood up and looked at the man.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I am." He said and walked over to Martin and laid his head against his. Riggs smiled and then hugged him.

"Thank you." He said.

-The Next Day-

After work Roger and Martin went to a local agency. They talked to someone about getting a baby. The woman told them that they had to fill out papers. The filled them out and handed them back to her. After she had them in hand the woman told them that the next step is to go to be at the house for a house visit.

While walking out to the car Martin pulled Roger to him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around him. Roger smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around his waist. Riggs broke the kiss and looked at Roger.

"I am very happy right now." He said and kissed his husband again.

-About two weeks later-

The woman was walking around the new house. Trish, Roger and mostly Martin was following her. He was so nervous. They woman looked at the room that the child would be sleeping and saw that it was painted a light green. He walked around the room and looked. Everything looked very good so far. She smiled at them and Riggs turned toward Roger and smiled at very big smile. They woman walked into the master bedroom and looked around. She saw something on the night stand. She picked it up and it was a chip from AA.

"Who is in AA?" She asked and turned around.

"I am." Martin said and stepped forward.

"How long have you been sober?" She asked again.

"About seven months now." He said proudly. She turned and sat the chip down and turned toward them.

"Everything looks good to me. I will have to look in and see if my boss will approve you." She said and walked out of the doorway. Trish walked with her. Roger smiled and looked over toward Riggs and saw that he was setting on the bed with a sad look on his face.

"What is it Martin?" He asked and walked over to him. He sat down on the bed.

"I have a feeling that we will not get approved because of me." He said and looked at Roger.

"You don't know that. She said everything looked good. So that is good news." Roger told him and stood up and slowly pushed Martin back. Riggs smiled and laid back. Roger laid on top of him and kissed him. Roger rolled Riggs over and laid on him. He moved and pulled down Martin's pants as well as his own. He pulled Riggs up to his feet and bent him over. Martin placed his hands on the bed. Roger licked his hand and rubbed it on his cock. He pushed in and Martin went to moan out, but Roger covered his mouth.

"That woman may still be in the house." He said and Martin nodded his head. Roger removed his hand and began to move in and out of Riggs. Riggs's eyes went back into his head. He wanted to moan but couldn't. Roger saw this and stopped long enough to get his handkerchief and rolled it up. Martin was watching him. Roger looked up and saw the looked of fear in his eyes.

"It's to gag you." He said. Martin sighed and let Roger gag him.

Roger tied it in a knock and put his hands back on Riggs's hips and start to slam into him. Riggs moaned but the gag was working though. Roger was slamming hard into Martin. Riggs rolled his eyes back into his head and grabbed the bedding under his hands. Roger was grunting as he fucked Martin. Roger pushed up Martin's shirt and jacket to tough his back. Roger's cold hand on Riggs's back made him moan. Roger soon came into Martin. Martin grabbed the bedding and came hard himself.

After Roger was done and pulled out of Riggs and pulled up his pants. Martin moved and did the same. Riggs then took the gag out of his mouth. He walked over to Roger and said.

"We got to use this again." Roger smiled at him and nodded his head.

-The Next Day-

The agency called Roger and Riggs down to the office. The whole family went with them. Trish and the kids sat outside and were waiting on them to come out and say that they were getting a baby. Riana looked up and saw Riggs walked out of the room. He looked like his was almost in tears. She stood up and ran over to him. Trish had Harpar and stood up and looked at Roger has he walked out of the office.

"What happened?" She asked. Martin stopped and turned to them.

"They turned us down because they think that I have not been in AA long enough!" He said and a tear ran down his cheek. "God I need a drink." He said under his breath. Roger looked at him. Riggs gave him I wouldn't but I would like to kind of look.

"WHAT?!" Riana yelled and moved to go into the office. They all looked at her. She was walked over to the woman and yelled at her.

"How could you do this?! Martin is a great dad and has stuck to not drinking and if you can't see how great he is than FUCK YOU!" She turned to leave but turned around and walked back to her.

"And one more thing He has and will always put all of us before himself. He is a damn good cop and a damn good dad to me and my brother and my little sister!" She turned and walked out the door. No one had to go to the door they could hear her, everyone could. She walked out and yelled.

"LET'S GO!" She walked passed everyone that was shocked at what she just did. Martin was the one who was really shocked.

-Later that Day-

They were at a restaurant eating. Trish could see that Martin was not really eating his food.

"Martin?" She asked him.

"This is my fault." He said. Roger moved closer to him and took his hand and kissed it.

"No it is not." Just then Riggs's phone began to ring. Roger looked at saw a picture of him on the phone. He was shocked. Martin had always had Miranda on his phone. Martin answered the phone.

"Hello?" They looked at him.

"Oh my god, really?" He pulled the phone away and said.

"Your little outburst worked." And put the phone back up to mouth. Riana smiled and looked at everyone and said.

"Spit a little too while I was yelling at her." She said and smiled

"Oh that's great! Okay we will be at the house in about an hour." He said and ended the call.

"They have twins for us. The mother didn't want them to be separated." He said and looked at Roger and hugged him.

-At the house an hour later-

Roger was standing by the door. He looked behind him and saw Martin walking back and forth. He smiled and looked back to see the car pull into the driveway.

"Okay they are here." He said and grabbed Martin. Riggs looked at him and smiled. The door bell rang and Roger opened the door. The woman was there hold two car sets. One had a boy and the other was a girl. Roger watched Martin walked over to them and picked up the boy. Martin smiled and started to cry a little. He never thought that he would hold his son. Roger thanked the woman and she handed him the little girl. He picked her up and he walked over to Riggs.

"They are prefect." Martin said and looked at Roger. He leaned over and kissed the man. Roger smiled and they both took the babies to the living room. Everyone stood up and walked over and looked at the babies. Dakota was trying to see what they had.

"What are their names?" RJ asked.

"The boy is Henry Rex Riggs Murtaugh." Roger said. They looked at Martin as he spoke.

"The girl is Mary Miranda Riggs Murtaugh." He said with a smile. He looked up and looked at the painting of Miranda and smile.


	10. Right for Me

Chapter X: Right for Me

Martin woke to one of the babies crying. He got up and walked into the babies' room and picked up his girl. She looked at him and stopped crying. He smiled and said.

"You just wanted me to hold you." He said and sat in the chair. Daktoa sat beside him looking at the baby in his arms. He heard a noise and looked up. There in the doorway was Roger smiling.

"What?" Martin asked.

"Nothing just glad that you got the family that you always wanted." He smiled.

-Later that morning-

Trish walked in to see both Roger and Riggs trying to get the babies to eat their food. It had been a few months since they had gotten the babies. She smiled at looked at them a little more closer and could see that Roger was tired, but Martin looked like he was exhausted.

"I know, how about I take the twins with me to the store and I can take them shopping for more clothes." She said

"I don't know." Martin said looking at his son.

"Come on Martin you are exhausted and you two need a break." He knew that she was right.

"Okay, if you are sure." He said to her. She moved and kissed Roger on the head then moved and kissed Martin on the cheek. About an hour later Trish put the kids in their seats and drove to the store.

Once she was gone and the door was shut. Martin smiled at Roger and they made their way up to the bedroom. They got into the bedroom and Roger pushed Martin onto the bed. Roger moved and started to take Martin's clothes off of him. Riggs helped him and soon the clothes were off. Roger moved and took his off as well. Roger moved Martin's legs apart and laid down on him. They kissed each other with hunger. They rubbed their cocks together and moaned deeply. Martin wrapped his arms around Roger's back.

"Oh fuck Rog." He moaned out into Roger's ear. Roger smiled he loved to hear Martin say he nickname. Roger then stopped and rolled over onto his side. Riggs looked at him with an odd look.

"Roll over." He said. Riggs did as told and rolled over. Roger moved and moved Riggs's legs out some. He pushed his way in. Martin moaned and pulled his pillow under his chin. Roger began to move fast and hard into him. Martin was moaning at every thrust. It felt so good that Riggs bit the pillow and rolled his eyes back. Roger than stopped and pulled out of him. He moved Martin over to where he was on his back. He then moved his hips up to his. He pushed back into him. Riggs moaned out and lifted his head up and pushed his hair back with his left hand.

"You like this don't you?" Roger asked him.

"Oh god yes." Roger smiled and started to slam into him again.

"Oh fuck Rog…This is so fucking amazing." Martin moaned out. This really made Roger smile. Roger could feel Martin close around him. He came hard into Martin. Roger watched as Martin's eyes rolled back into his head as he came hard.

"OH FUCK ROGER!" He screamed out.

Soon they calmed down and they were just laying in bed. Roger was on his back and Riggs had his head on Roger's chest. They were not talking just laying there. Martin was about to go to sleep when Roger's phone began to ring. Roger groaned and picked it up. Martin really didn't hear what he was talking about he was going to sleep. He felt a hand shake him gently.

"Hey we got to go." Roger said and this time Riggs groaned.

"Fine." He said and got up.

-Three Hours Later-

Roger and Riggs were fighting hand to hand. They were fighting these guys who were in a drug ring. Martin hit a guy in the face. He then felt something shape into his side. He paid no attention to it. Soon the guys were down and in cuffs. Avery and Bailey were putting the men into the cars. Roger and Martin were walking back to the car. Roger got to the car door and saw Riggs stop. Avery and Bailey had also saw him stop walking. Roger looked down and saw the red patch it was huge. He didn't know that his husband was hurt. Avery and Bailey looked at him. They could not see the patch of blood because of his jacket. Roger ran over to him in time to caught him as he collapses. Avery and Bailey ran over and then they saw the red patch of blood on his side.

"Hey hey you okay?" Roger asked him. Martin went to talk but couched up blood. Roger watched in horror has blood came rolling out his loves mouth. A mouth that only four hours ago he was kissing. Avery brought up his radio and called for help. Roger didn't hear what was said. Martin moved to fall backwards. As he did so Roger caught him and held his head in his hand. The other hand was on Riggs's side trying to stop the bleeding, but it was no use.

-At the Hospital-

Roger was setting in the waiting room looking at his hand. His hand still had his husbands blood on it. Trish was there as well she had left the twins with her mother. She told the kids that were there that Martin had gotten hurt again.

"Baby he will be okay." She said trying to comfort him.

"The blood was just pouring out of his mouth Trish." He said in a shock voice. Avery and Bailey and others were there. They all heard this.

"Murtaugh?" Called the doctor. Roger looked up and walked over to him.

"Is he okay?" He asked not knowing.

"He is alive yes, but he needs blood and it is hard to get his blood type in time." Said the doctor.

"What kind does he have?" Roger asked. The doctor told him. Roger looked at him and told him that he had that type. They took him back and started to take the blood. The doctor told Roger that this may help him but it may not save him. After the blood was taken, they let Roger go and see Martin.

Martin was very pale and looked like his was very weak. Roger sat beside the bed and held his loves hand. The doctor came in and brought the blood with him. Once the blood was flowing into Riggs. Roger watched him.

Martin was looking at himself and Roger who was beside the bed. He smiled when he saw Roger holding his hand.

"You need to wake up." He heard a voice. He turned his head and saw Miranda standing beside him.

"But I'm finally with you." He said and moved to were he was standing in front of her.

"Yes, but you are leaving him and the kids." Martin remembered about them.

"You are right…I am." He said and moved to where he was looking at Roger again. He felt arms around him and looked down and saw her holding him. He smiled and hugged her.

"I never thought I would do this again." He said to her.

"I know." She said sweetly.

"Now wake up." Martin opened his eyes and looked over to Roger. Roger smiled.

"I thought that you had given up." Roger joked.

"No." Martin said in a very weak voice.

"I have kids that need me, and so do you." He smiled a weak smile.

-A few days later-

Martin walked into the house slowly. He side was hurting him some. Roger helped him set down. Riggs was glad that Daktoa was not jumping on him. He sat down on the couch and watched everyone. He looked up at Miranda's painting and smiled a big smile and said.

"I'm home."


End file.
